


焚风

by DeniseFanta



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics), Titans (Comics)
Genre: Bottom Roy, M/M, POV First Person
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 08:16:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14304570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeniseFanta/pseuds/DeniseFanta





	焚风

1-

 

事到如今我觉得没有必要再提起他。三月的曼哈顿波涛碧蓝，天气好的时候阳光倾泻如同记忆里的南加州似的，映得泰坦塔崭新的单向玻璃闪闪发光。唐娜搬进来了整箱的大部头相册和胶卷，在我不知道的时候她拍了许多我的照片。沃利的卧室里贴了张黑金丝雀的大幅海报，我听说奥利弗正和她展开一段稳定的恋爱关系。加斯的身上仍散发着一股海洋的气息，有些时候令我觉得他是一条会说话的海豚。迪克的新女友留着一头奇异人生中克洛伊式的蓝色短发，与我的这位大蓝鸟朋友相互衬托十分般配。莉莉丝苦于被梦魇纠缠，我们所有人都想帮助她不再半夜惊醒却最终无能为力。

 

眼下许多事情等着我做——收拾好那些搬家用的纸箱，安装好那些仍被塑封着的瑞典家具，保证姑娘们看中的那套骨瓷餐具在运过来的时候不被磕破一个角，与网络公司的人费上半个小时的口舌只为了确保没人会在无聊的午后因为无法消磨时间而破口大骂些什么。在这个时候忘记有他是很容易的事情。那么我为什么要提起他呢？

 

这显然毫无意义。

 

 

 

 

2-

 

自那以后我们有一段日子没再联系了。他不是个相当喜欢社交的人，而我的精力同样不在于此，以至于我认为我们至死都不会再相见。这相当奇怪，因为我竟然如此容易就对此感到释怀，而我自认为我并没有善解人意宽宏大量到那个地步可以将那个夜晚一笑置之。

 

他的沉默与喧嚣的曼哈顿毫不沾边，而我选择在堵车时与意大利裔的出租车司机一起朝着纽约中心车水马龙望不到的尽头伴着侮辱性手势大吼大叫——来自爱尔兰的血液迫使我的行为比我现有的更像个红头。他不会来这儿，我也不会再去哥谭偶遇一次他。这并不是说我们在躲着彼此，诚然，蜗居在哥谭迪克阁楼里的那一段日子里红头罩确实像是在蛰伏冬眠，明面上没有动作大概是在暗地里搞些动静，自我们离开之后他就和他的新队友们玩得热闹了。但这无法证明我的上述语句是个伪命题。

 

他爱的是某种引经据典的诗歌式譬喻，因而我能明白为什么那位叫阿尔忒弥斯的亚马逊红发女战士能使他再次起了组队的念头，想必他被揍趴在地的那一瞬间她在他眼里是个真正的神祗。我对文学涉猎浅薄，所做的一切不过只是将上个世纪的热门科幻来来回回翻了个透彻，试图在里面看出些什么门道来，所幸现在有沃利陪我热衷于证明书页之间的可能性是否存在，再在休息间隙翻来覆去地讨论星球大战和回到未来2。

 

我为什么要提起他，因为这里总是有隐性的关联。

 

 

 

 

3-

 

安纳金与我之间有比你想象中更多的共通点。我出身于亚利桑那州那片令人窒息的热砂，在我小时候的印象里沙子总是会弄得到处都是，沙漠里的人的皮肤因为沙子的打磨也会变得粗糙暗沉。但好在我年轻的时候便离开了那儿，奥利弗雇用了我。尽管我一直和他吵架，但我不会说奥利是个欧比旺式的导师。

 

他几乎算是我的帕德梅了。他的皮肤柔软，带着哥谭特有的雨水溅起的气息。他自幼生活在那个多雨的地方从未经历过沙漠，我从来都向往大海而哥谭是当时我所知中海洋性气候最显著的一座城市。那就不难想象我们在那之后会享受在对方体内恣意妄为地移动，放肆地亲吻、爱抚或只是泄着不知从何而来的愤似的撕咬开对方原本就伤痕累累的皮肉。他的吻技生涩，带着半大男孩的试探，于是我也适当增加我动作的愚钝，好让我在真正爱上他而他不得不离我而去时，使他的大脑提醒他这些年我与他共同拥有那些由拙劣到纯熟的夜晚。这对他是一种毫无必要的残忍，我却精于此道。

 

像我说的，他几乎就是了。只不过他不相信民主我也同样。只不过有了新的人使我不屈服于黑暗面。

 

我不会说这是个错误，一切错误都是随机而美丽的，按部就班行事则索然无味。

 

我们都对彼此做了许多坏事却以爱之名毫无自觉或者说视而不见。在这个年纪我原本可以在任何地方老去。在奎恩工业偌大的实验室里做着我税后月薪过十万的首席创意官，或至少在办公室牧场里做个终日埋头打字没有生命危险的业务员，或是腐烂在某个下水道，与杀人鳄为友，或回到沙漠，守着那片死气沉沉稀稀拉拉的树林。他原本可以使我不像个刚上道的人依赖他。我也可以不使他在做出任何决定的时候还要考虑到另一个人踌躇不定。他本可以不用那些精心烹调的晚餐惯坏我的舌头。我本可以不让他在高空坠落时还下意识以为永远有个人会抓住他。

 

 

 

 

4-

 

我不会告诉他们，唐娜的照片让我想起了他和柯莉与我的合影。也不会让他们知道我和他曾两个人在淋浴间里大声合唱黑金丝雀的热门单曲。或是那些个在沙滩上度过的海风吹过的假期。或是曾经因为奇异人生第四章的某一个选项而大吵一架。或是那些被噩梦惊醒的夜晚，我们如何像个孩子一样徒劳无用的安抚对方，说些自欺欺人的话好让彼此都相信梦里的景象不会成真。但谁又能知道呢，它毕竟是成真了。

 

若我把为他抛头颅洒热血的那股激情献给加州理工，那我的生活也会是一部生活大爆炸似的情景喜剧而非出自昆汀之手的类型片。自从奥利弗把我推上这条路之后我便无路可退，但也并非毫无选择。另一条能让我的大脑接收到足够刺激保持锋利的路由海洛因夯成，上头的坑坑洼洼里积的是酒精。超级英雄并非严格意义上的“工作”或“事业”，但当我发现肾上腺素是酒和毒品最好的替代品时我也义无反顾的投身于其中。即使自暴自弃如我也明白这无异于自杀。但我面前的所有道路都通向自我灭亡。话又说回来了，谁不在这个灭亡的过程之中呢？

 

长久以来我已经和他形成了某种对显而易见的事实闭口不谈的默契。当一个人开始老去，那么他无时不刻都在老去，当一个人年轻，他将永远年轻。

 

这就是为什么我对他的感情不仅仅是爱而且还带着某种近乎扭曲的期待。他在缓解我的死亡。和他在一起让我感觉我活在一个永恒的六月。六月中旬的夜晚是最适合干一些年轻而疯狂的事的。在夜幕下闯进无人的韦恩信托大楼会议室里额头贴额头鼻子碰鼻子地跳一曲慢舞。或是偷溜进过了闭馆时间的水族馆开玩笑似的商量偷了那条常常隔着玻璃对他笑的白鲸。我们带上我们的枪和弓箭去酒吧里挑衅滋事，更晚时则带着适宜的汗水在黑暗角落中极尽纵欲之事。我的请求、他的呓语、我们的喘息飘落在六月加州的焚风里，雨水在落到地面前已经在半空中蒸了个一干二净。有意思的是后来我发现我们的开始和终结都起始于六月。他在我耳边轻声细语些什么而我没那个清晰神智去理解其中大部分词语的含义的时候，一阵焚风刮下我心头的某个角落，雨不在下，一些东西烧得厉害，在永远都年轻的他转过身后只留下一片冒着烟的灰烬，消失在沙漠里。

 

子弹用尽，弓弦断裂，六月不再。故事到这里就结束了。我也再没有什么必要提起他了。


End file.
